My Blue Eyed Boy
by amandalee11592
Summary: This is a story of Troy and Gabriella. How they met, how they came to be friends, and how their future relationship will play out. Gabriella has been through a lot. She doesn't tell many people these things, but, will she find trust in Troy? Will Troy be able to help her through it all? Read my story to find out!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Gabriella Montez, I am 17 years old and I live in Albuquerque, New Mexico. I just started my senior year at East High. I live with my mom and my little sister, Bianca, she's 13. After a nice long summer, it was finally time to go back to school. Sigh. But, hey, senior year.

I finally decided to get out of bed and get ready for school. I walked to my closet and picked out a pair of light colored capris with a simple black t-shirt. I slipped on my white flip flops. I went into my bathroom, that I shared with Bianca. I brushed out my hair, I put it into a single simple braid. I then brushed my teeth, and made my way downstairs.

I walked downstairs into the kitchen and noticed a note on the table, it was from my mom.

" _Good Morning, girls! Sorry I missed you both this morning, I had to be in the office early. I'm not sure how late I will be home, lots of meetings today. Great way to start my Monday morning. I didn't pull anything out of the freezer for dinner, so go ahead and make whatever you girls would like. Love you both, see you later!_

 _Xoxo- Mom._

My mom was a lawyer. She worked many hours, but was great at her job. I looked at the clock and saw that it was just about 7:00. I knew I had to be at school for 7:30. I was driving Bianca to school this morning so she would need to be up soon. I walked upstairs and knocked on her door.

"Bianca, I have to be at school for 7:30. If you want a ride, I would get up and get ready now."

Bianca answered me, with a tired voice. "Okay, okay, I'll be up in a minute."

"Well, if you're not up in 5 minutes I'm coming back upstairs."

I walked back downstairs and grabbed an apple. I'm not much of a breakfast person, but I thought I would just grab an apple to eat while I wait. Bianca finally made her way downstairs. She was wearing jeans and a short sleeved pink shirt. She had a pink headband in her long brown hair. We looked a lot alike, she was basically my mini me.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Sure am, let's go."

I drove Bianca to her school first, she was in the 8th grade. The middle school was right next to the high school. "Have a great day, see you after school. I'll text you later." "Okay, have a great first day of your senior year." "Thanks." I gave her a big smile. "Love you lots." She smiled back and shut the door. I watched her walk into the building before I drove over to the high school. I parked my car, grabbed my bag and walked inside East High.

I walked over to my locker to put my bag inside and grab the new notebook I had bought. I looked to my left and saw my best friends, Sharpay and Taylor heading my way. I shut my locker and waved at them both. "Hey!" "Hey Gabi, ready for senior year?" "Sure am. Can't believe we are already seniors. Just seems like yesterday we were scared little freshmen." The bell rang, signaling that it was time to head to homeroom. Sharpay, Taylor and I all had homeroom together, so we made our way to the classroom. I always sat towards the back, with my two best friends next to me.

"Good Morning, class! Welcome to senior year!" Our homeroom teacher, Mrs. Darbus, always had so much energy. When I say so much, I mean like 100%. "We have a new student, he just transferred here from California. Everybody, this is Troy Bolton." I looked up from what I was writing. I saw a gorgeous boy. He was about 6'4", had brown hair, and it swooped in front of his eyes. Oh my gosh, his eyes. They were bright blue; the bluest eyes I have ever seen. He looked in my direction, our eyes met. We just looked at each other, I swear it was for hours, but it was only about 30 seconds. He gave me a small smile and sat down in a sit near the front. I blushed a bit and went back to my writing.

"Is Ms. Gabriella Montez blushing?" I looked up at my best friends, who were both staring at me with smiles on their faces. I giggled. "Maybe." In homeroom we just discussed what is coming up for senior year, if we were excited, blah blah. I wasn't really listening to be quite honest. The bell rang for us to move to our next class. We all walked out of the classroom and into the hallway to our lockers. I stopped at my locker and noticed that the new kid, Troy Bolton's locker was two down from mine. I looked at him, but when he looked back at me, I looked away really quick, shut my locker, and started speed walking down the hallway.

I met up with Sharpay and Taylor in the cafeteria for lunch later that day. "I swear, every time I see Troy Bolton, I can't help but stare." I said as I sat down at our lunch table. "Well, I can't blame you, he's hot." Sharpay replied. "It's those eyes. They just get me every time. They're gorgeous. He's gorgeous."

After the final bell of the day rang, I made my way to my car. I pulled out my phone to text Bianca to let her know I would be in my usual parking spot to pick her up. Of course, me being clumsy me, wasn't watching where I was going, and bumped right into someone. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry." I looked up at the person, and there were those blue eyes again. "It's okay." He then smiled at me. That smile, it was beautiful. "Well, I never had the chance to formally introduce myself. My name is Gabriella Montez." I stuck my hand out. "Troy Bolton." He shook my hand and I felt this spark. I gasped a bit and pulled my hand back. "Uh, I have to go pick up my sister, I'll see you around?" He smiled at me. "Definitely."

"What would you like for dinner?" I asked my sister when we had got home. "Mom didn't pull anything out for dinner so she told us to pick whatever." "I'm good with anything." "How about some pizza? We can go down to Luke's?" Bianca nodded. "Sure."

We both climbed into my car and drove the 10-minute drive into town to the best pizza place around. I parked the car and we both got out and walked into Luke's. "What kind of pizza do you want?" I asked looking at my little sister. She looked over the menu. "How about pepperoni?" "Sounds great." We ordered and then sat down and began to eat. We talked about our days and other pointless things. I heard the bell ding at the door, to tell the workers that someone had come in. I turned around to look who it was. My eyes met those blue eyes that made me smile every time. He smiled at me and waved a small wave. I smiled back and turned back to Bianca. "So, um, do you know him?" I smiled a bit. "Yeah, he's new. I just met him today." "He's really cute." I blushed. "Yeah, he is." "We just happen to bump into each other everywhere we go, don't we?" I looked up at Troy. I laughed a little. "I guess so. Oh, Troy, this is my sister Bianca. Bianca, this is Troy." She smiled at him. "Hi, nice to meet you." He nodded. "You too."

My first week of my senior year flew by. I was at my locker and started to grab the stuff I would need to go home. Sharpay and Taylor came up to my locker. "Hey, Gabi." "Hey, guys, what's up?" "Well, I was thinking we should have a movie night tonight. My house?" I thought about it for a minute, hoping my mom wasn't working late. I didn't want Bianca to home alone too long. I know she's 13, but still, she's my little sister. "Yeah, sounds good. Are we inviting the boys too?" When I say the boys, I mean two of our good guy friends. There was Chad, you wouldn't miss him if he was in a crowd. He has really bushy hair, and I mean REALLY bushy. Then there is Zeke, him and Sharpay are constantly flirting, but still won't admit to each other, or themselves, that they like each other. I glanced to my left and saw Troy at his locker. I turned back to the girls. "Hey, um, do think we should invite Troy? He doesn't seem to have many friends, maybe this could be a way he could meet some new people." The girls shrugged. "I don't see why not." "Alright, so, I'll meet you at your house around like 7:00?" Sharpay nodded. "Sounds great. See ya, later, Gabs." I took a deep breath and walked over to Troy. "Hey." He smiled at me. "Hey, what's up?" He shut his locker and leaned against it. He was wearing jeans with a light blue polo shirt on. The blue shirt made his blue eyes pop even more. "Well, tonight me and a few of my friends are getting together at Sharpay's house for a movie night. Would you like to join? I thought it would be a good way for you to meet some new people." He looked at me and smiled. "Sure, sounds great." I was a little shocked that he said yes, but deep down I was happy. "Awesome! I can text you the directions. I just need your number, I mean, if you want to give it to me." He laughed. "Let me see your phone." I pulled it out of my back pocket, and gave it to him. He typed his number in and gave it back to me. "We are meeting up around 7. I'll text you the directions. See ya later, Troy." I gave him a smile and walked out to my car.

I left my house around 6:45 to make it to Sharpay's by 7. I knocked on the door and was greeted by Sharpay. "Hey Gabs! Everyone is in the movie room, go ahead and head down there." I smiled at her and stepped inside. "Is Troy here yet?" "Yeah, he got here about 5 minutes ago." I smiled and walked to the movie room. I walked in and saw Taylor sitting on one of couches, playing on her phone. Chad and Zeke were talking to Troy. This was good. "Hey guys." I came in and sat down on one of the other many couches in the room. Troy smiled at me. "Hey Gabs." Oh my gosh, he called me Gabs. Only the group called me Gabs. But I guess this was the beginning of him becoming part of our group. I smiled, "Hey." Sharpay then came back in. "Now that everyone is here, let's pick a movie!" We all decided on The Conjuring. I wasn't the biggest fan of horror movies, but oh well. Taylor and Chad sat together on one couch and Sharpay cuddled up with Zeke on another couch. Troy and I shared a look and we both sat down on the other couch. Troy looked over at me. "So, are you a fan of horror movies?" I looked back at him. "Well, to be honest, not really. You?" "I don't mind them." All of a sudden we hear a scream come from Sharpay. "Well, apparently she's not a fan of them." Troy laughed. I laughed, shaking my head, "I guess not." After we had finished that The Conjuring, of course Chad just had to pick another horror movie. This time it was Insidious. I got nice and comfy on the couch. I tucked my legs underneath me and curled up a bit. It got kinda chilly in the movie room sometimes. "You cold?" I heard Troy ask. I nodded. "Just a little." "Well, there's a blanket right here if you want it." "Um, sure. Thanks." I smiled at him. He handed me the blanket and I wrapped up in it. I opened my eyes to see the end credits rolling up on the screen. Apparently I had fallen asleep and during a horror movie. That's new for me. I then felt something move from underneath me. I had fallen asleep with my head on Troy's shoulder. I sat up really quick. "I am so sorry. I must have been really tired and…" Troy laughed a little. "It's okay, Gabs. No need to be sorry." We all decided it was time to wrap up our movie night and head home. As I was walking out to my car, I heard footsteps behind me. "Thanks for inviting me, Gabi. I had a good time." I smiled. "I'm glad, Troy, I had fun too." "So, see you tomorrow at school?" I nodded. "See you tomorrow."

 **So, this was my first story ever on FanFiction. I hope people still actually read stories on here. I don't have a title for this story, but maybe you guys could help me out? I'm a huge fan of High School Musical, and I've always been a fan of their relationship (even though they aren't together anymore). But let me know what you guys think! Suggestions and comments are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Thank you so much to those who read my stories and for your suggestions! I'm not sure if I should think of titles for my chapters or not. Let me know what you guys think!**

 **Gabriella's POV**

The next day, I honestly couldn't wait until I saw Troy. I know it sounds lame and I've only really talked to him last night for our movie night. But for some reason, I just couldn't wait to see him. Probably those blue eyes. I walked into school and went to my locker. While I was putting my books away and grabbing the new ones I would need, I noticed that Troy was at his locker. I thought about it for a while, "Should I go over there?" Of course I didn't say this out loud. I took a deep breath, shut my locker and walked over to Troy.

"Hey, Troy." Troy looked back at me, and smiled. "Hey Gabi." He shut his locker and leaned against it. Sigh. He looked so good at just about everything he did. "So, I had a really good time yesterday. Thank you again for inviting me." I smiled at him. "Oh, it was no problem. I'm really glad you came." The bell then rang. Troy looked at me. "Do you want to walk to homeroom together?" I blushed a little bit. "Sure." We walked to homeroom and then sat in our assigned seats. Troy was towards the front and I was in the back. Again, good ol' chipper Ms. Darbus came in and started on her long talk about basically everything. And that was the time that literally all of us tuned her out. I walked out of homeroom and was getting ready to walk to my next class. "Hey Gabi!" I turned around and saw Troy walking towards me. "Hey, Troy! What's up?" Troy looked a little nervous, he scratched the back of his neck. "So, I was just wondering, and I hope it's not too soon to ask, but did you maybe want to hang out sometime?" I smiled at him. He was so cute when he was nervous. "Of course, Troy. When were you thinking?" He thought for a moment. "How's tonight?" "Yeah, that works for me. Just text me and we can figure everything out. Sound good?" He looked at me, and gave me his breath taking smile. "Sounds great." He then turned around and walked to his next class.

I couldn't help but smile for the rest of the day. Troy asked me to hang out. I still couldn't believe it. I mean, he could be hanging out with any other girl right now, but he chose me. Me, Gabriella Montez. As I was walking out of school, my phone pinged, letting me know that I had a text. I pulled out my phone and read the message:

" _Hey Gabs, it's Troy. So, I was thinking we could meet at the park or something today. Just walk around and hang out. What do you think?"_

 _Troy_

" _Sounds great! I'll meet you around 6:00?"_

 _Gabi_

" _Sounds perfect, see you then."_

 _Troy._

I got into my car, and drove home. My sister decided she wanted to take the bus home today. Not sure why, but that was okay. It gave me enough time to get ready to go hang out with Troy tonight. I know I still had like 3 hours to get ready, but I'm a girl, give me a break. I looked into my closet and sighed. I knew I had so many different outfits to choose from, but which one should I pick? I decided to pull out a pair of dark colored skinny jeans with a nice purple t-shirt. I put my hair with half of it up and half out it down. I put on a pair of flip flops and made my way downstairs. My mom was in the kitchen making dinner. "Hey honey, where are you off to?" "There is this new boy at school, his name is Troy Bolton, I'm going to the park to hang out with him for a few hours. Is that okay?" My mom smiled at me. "Of course, just don't be back too late." "I won't." I said as I walked out the door. I know I would be a bit early, but I just couldn't wait any longer. I pulled into the park and I saw Troy on the basketball court playing some ball. I walked over. "You're pretty good at this." He jumped a little and blushed. "Yeah, I used to play at my old school." "Have you ever thought about playing at East High?" I said walking closer to him. "Not really. I didn't know if it was too late in the year or anything to start playing." I shook my head "no." "I think you should really try out. There are tryouts tomorrow in the gym. Chad and Zeke will be there. They are already part of the team. But you should really try out." He nodded his head. "Yeah, maybe I will." I smiled at him. "Hand me the ball." He looked at me with wide eyes. "You're really going to play?" I giggled a little. "What? You don't think I can play?" He shook his head "no." "I believe you can." He tossed me the ball. I dribbled and then shot a basket. He looked at me impressed. "Maybe you should try out for the team." I giggled a little. "That's all you."

Troy and I then sat at one of the picnic table and started to get to know each other better. We laughed and just had a great time. I had come to the conclusion that I was developing a crush on Troy Bolton. Oh boy. I then caught Troy staring at me. "What? Do I have something on face?" I asked touching my face. "No, I just like your smile. It's cute." I blushed. Oh my gosh, Troy Bolton just told me I was cute. This is amazing. "Thank you." And you're pretty cute when you blush too." I now was probably as red as a tomato. I looked at him. "Are you purposely making me blush?" He laughed a little and winked at me. "Maybe." I playfully shoved him a little. About 2 hours later, we decided it was time to head home, even though we probably could have stayed forever just talking. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Gabs. Thanks for hanging out with me." "I had fun Troy, thanks for asking me." He smiled and winked at me. "Anytime."

The first 3 weeks of my senior year flew by. Troy and I were still hanging out and having a great time. The whole gang has been hanging out and Troy is officially part of the group. Troy tried out for the basketball team, and he made it! I was there to support him, of course. The gang and I decided to get together again for another movie night. It was a Friday so we had all picked out a movie and planned on watching them all. We all arrived at Sharpay's house around 7:00. "So, what movie is first?" I asked, sitting down on the couch. "Well, I picked The Fault in our Stars, so looks like that's what is first!" Sharpay said excitedly. All the guys groaned. I got all comfy and ready to watch the movie. "Is this seat taken?" I heard someone whisper in my ear. I jumped. Troy laughed. "Sorry, Gabs, it's just me." I slapped his arm playfully. "Thanks for scaring me." Troy sat down next to me. The movie started and this was one of my favorite movies, I couldn't take my eyes off the screen. Of course this movie always made me cry. I sniffled a little and then felt Troy put his arm around me. "You okay?" He whispered in my ear. I looked up at him and nodded. This was different for me. I know I liked Troy, a lot. But, did this mean he liked me? I was hesitant, but I snuggled into Troy and continued watching the movie. I left my hair down today, and I could feel Troy twirling the ends of my hair around in his finger. I couldn't help but smile. Once the movie had ended, all of us girls were sniffling. "Sharpay, great choice. I love the movie but it's so sad." I said to her. "Well, did anyone pick a comedy or something because I need to laugh after that." Then I heard Troy speak up. "I brought 22 Jump Street, that's pretty funny." Sharpay nodded and agreed. "I'll put it on." I then looked up at Troy. He looked back down at me. "What?" I giggled a little. "Nothing." He laughed and pulled me closer to him. He then whispered in my ear. "Did I tell you that you're looking pretty beautiful today?" I blushed and giggled. I looked up at him. "No, but thank you. I just put on some comfy clothes for the movie night. It's nothing special." "Well, I think you look beautiful." "Hey, you two over there, shh!" I heard Chad say. I laughed and continued watching the movie.

Once 22 Jump Street ended, we decided on one more movie and then we would all go home. We decided to watch The Breakfast Club, another one of my favorite movies. About halfway through I felt my eyes start to get heavy. I could no longer fight the sleep and closed my eyes. I woke up to everyone moving around the movie room getting ready to leave. "Well, you're finally awake. I thought we were going to be here all night. You're a pretty heavy sleeper." Troy said as I moved away from him. I blushed. "Sorry." He smiled. "Don't be." We all thanked Sharpay and walked out to our cars. "You're not going to fall asleep driving home, are you?" I heard Troy walking up behind me. I giggled. "No, I'll be okay." We then stopped outside my car. "Sorry I fell asleep on you again." I apologized. "Don't even worry. I didn't mind." He said shrugging his shoulders. We both looked at each other. I saw Troy leaning in, so, I did too. Then, it happened. I was kissing Troy Bolton. It was amazing. We then pulled back, our foreheads touching. "Wow." We both said at the same time. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time." He confessed. I blushed. "Well, thank you for doing it." I stepped on my tip toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Troy."

After the weekend had passed, and Monday morning came around, I was actually super excited to go to school. Over the weekend I had told Sharpay and Taylor about the kiss. Of course they wanted to know everything. I walked into East High and made my way to my locker. I then felt two arms wrap around my waist. "Good Morning, beautiful." Troy whispered in my ear. I giggled and turned around in his arms. "Good Morning." Troy and I hadn't talked much about the kiss, but I was hoping to today. "During free period, I want you to meet me somewhere." I told him. He nodded. "Sounds good." My first two classes seemed to never end. The minute the bell rang, I quickly ran to where I wanted to meet Troy. I had texted him in the meantime to let him know where I would be. When I got to the rooftop, Troy was already there waiting. "Well, someone beat me here." He turned around to look at me. "It's beautiful up here. How did you find this?" I shrugged walking towards him. "Just was exploring one day after school and then I found it." He nodded and smiled at me. I played with my hands nervously. "So, Troy. I kinda wanted to talk about the kiss we had on Friday." He smiled. "Yeah, me too actually." I knew what I wanted to ask, but was Troy thinking the same thing? Was he going to tell me it was a mistake? Oh boy. Gabi, stop overthinking things and just wait for him to speak. "Gabriella, I have enjoyed spending all this time with you, I like you. I really do." I smiled at him. "I like you too, Troy." I could tell he was nervous. He was scratching the back of his neck, something he does when he's nervous. I held his hand. "It's okay, Troy. There's no need to be nervous." He looked me and smiled. "Gabriella Montez, will you be my girlfriend?" I smiled at Troy. "Of course." He pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. "Thank you."

 **So, what do you guys think? When I am writing this, I am literally just pulling ideas off the top of my head. I don't have anything planned out. I really wanted to write about them being together soon. So, hopefully you guys like it. I am hoping this story will have many chapters for you all to enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Hey guys! I just have been thinking of so many new ideas, and have been getting some great suggestions, so I thought I would upload another chapter. Let me know what you guys think!**

 **Gabriella's POV**

It had been about a month since I became Troy Bolton's girlfriend. Of course Sharpay and Taylor squealed with delight when I told them. Chad just said, "Well, it's about time." Needless to say, they were happy for us and that made me extremely happy. After a long week filled with endless research papers and many projects, it was the weekend. I went to my locker to grab my bag and put the books that I didn't need for the weekend in my locker. I then felt two arms wrap around my waist. "Well, hello Mr. Bolton." I turned around in his arms. He kissed me on the nose. "Hello, Ms. Montez." I giggled. "Ready for the weekend?" The girls and I decided to have a slumber party tonight at Sharpay's. The boys would be at basketball practice and then would be off doing their boy things, whatever those might be. "Yeah, are you excited for your sleepover tonight?" I smiled at him. "Very much so. It's going to be fun to watch chick flicks and gossip." He smiled. "I'm glad you're looking forward to it." He gave me a quick kiss and then we walked out to our cars and met up with everyone else. "So, Gabi, Taylor will be over around 5, does that work for you?" I nodded. "Yeah, I'm just going to go home, grab my stuff and then I'll be over." Sharpay nodded. "Sounds great! I'm super excited!" She said clapping her hands. We all laughed at how excited Sharpay got about the little things. I gave Troy a kiss and then we parted ways.

After I had gathered everything I would need for the sleepover, I headed over to Sharpay's. She opened the door with a huge smile. "Gabi!" I answered back with just as much enthusiasm. "Shar!" We both laughed and headed to the living room where Taylor was. "So, I was thinking we could take a quick run to the store to make sure we have all the snacks we need." Taylor and I both nodded. We then all climbed into Sharpay's car and headed to the nearest store. We all were on a mission; we each went to different areas of the store to pick what we needed for our sleepover. As I was looking down the candy aisle for the perfect types of candy tonight, I heard a familiar voice from behind me. Not a voice that I wanted to hear. "Hello, Gabriella." He looked at him. "What do you want?" The boy that stood in front of me was my ex-boyfriend. There was nothing nice about him. We had a relationship that wasn't pleasant. If I didn't look right, or didn't do something right for him, he would get angry with me. I haven't told many people about this because I never thought there was a reason to bring it up. I had mentioned it to Taylor and Sharpay once, but didn't go into details. He stepped towards me and I took a step back. "You look so beautiful today." I started to get scared, my hands started shaking. "Leave me alone." He took another step closer. "If you don't leave me alone, I will scream." He reached for my hand and kissed it. "I'll see you around, Gabi." He then walked away. I just stood there, too afraid to even move. The girls then found me. "Hey Gabs, you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." I didn't make eye contact with them. "Let's just pay and go back." I told them walking away. When we got into the car, the girls exchanged looks with each other, silently asking each other if they should ask him what happened. "I saw him." I finally said to them. Taylor looked back at me. "Who did you see?" She asked softly. "Remember that boyfriend I told you about? Charlie?" They both nodded. "Well, that's who I saw." "Gabs, oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. What can we do to help?" I just looked down at my hands. Troy had no idea about any of my past and of course I wanted to tell him about it, but I didn't know if it was too soon. After seeing Charlie might be a great time to tell him, but I didn't know if I was ready to relive the story again. "I want to see Troy." I said quietly. The boys were still at basketball practice, but Sharpay drove there anyways, she still drove there because she knew how much I really needed him at this moment. We pulled up to East High about 5 minutes later, we all got out of the car and headed towards the gym. I looked through the glass on the door and could see all of the boys practicing. I then found Troy, and opened the door. Chad looked over when he heard the door open. "Um, Hoops, someone is here to see you." Troy looked over at me and instantly knew something was wrong. He tossed the ball to Chad and came over to me. "Gabs, what happened?" I didn't say anything, I couldn't say anything, because I know if I did I would start crying and probably wouldn't stop. I just hugged Troy and buried my head into his chest. I heard Chad walk over to the girls and ask what happened. I then heard them whisper his name. That's when I started crying. And I didn't know when I was going to be able to stop. I know Troy was confused, but I just couldn't tell him right now. Troy lead me over to the bleachers and sat me down in his lap. Finally, my tears stopped and all that was heard were my sniffles. "Hey, look at me." I heard Troy tell me in a whisper. I looked at him. I knew my makeup was probably running down my face and my eyes were bloodshot red. He wiped the last of my tears. "What happened?" I looked at him, his eyes showed me how much he was worried. I couldn't not tell him. Even though in the gym during basketball practice wasn't the best place, he still needed to know. I didn't want to keep anything from him. "You're in the middle of basketball practice, though." He looked at me. "I want to know what happened. I care about you right now." He put a stray piece of hair behind my ear. I nodded. "Well, a while back, I dated this guy named Charlie. Everything started off great. I thought he was perfect. Until I started to notice that he was changing. About a month into our relationship, I noticed how fast he would get mad at me. When we would go out on dates, if I didn't look good enough to be seen with him, he would make me go inside and change until he felt I looked good enough. Then when things didn't go his way, or I didn't have something done for him on time, he would…" And here come the tears again. "Gabi, did he hurt you?" He said rubbing my back gently. I just looked at him and nodded. Troy pulled me in for a hug. "Brie, I am so sorry. I'm sorry you had to see him again." I looked back at Troy. "Thank you for being here for me. I just really wanted to see you." He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "I'm glad you came to me." I got up off his lap. "I'm going to go back to Sharpay's now. Thank you again, Wildcat." He looked at me, and cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. "You're welcome, beautiful." I then turned around and walked back over to the girls. "Are you feeling a bit better now?" Taylor asked rubbing my arm. "Yeah, let's go have this sleepover." I said smiling at them. Before we left the gym, I turned around and gave Troy a smile. He looked at me and winked. I fall more for this boy each and every day.

The girls and I were back at Sharpay's house eating ice cream and getting ready to watch our girly movies. "So, Gabs, you sure you're okay?" I nodded. "I'm good. Thank you for taking me to see Troy." Sharpay leaned over and rubbed my arm. "Anytime. Now, are we ready to watch some cheesy girly movies?" Taylor and I both nodded and we started watching "The Last Song." After that movie was over, "I honestly love that movie. So sad, but so good." I said wiping away tears. "What's the next one?" Taylor asked. "How about The Notebook?" "Put it in!" Of course, we were crying to this movie too. After the movie we decided that a comedy was in order after all the crying. As Sharpay was picking out the next movie, my phone started to ring. "Hello?" "Hey, Brie." I instantly smiled when I heard his voice on the other end of the phone. "Hi Wildcat." "How are you? You doing any better?" I smiled. "Much better. Thank you." "It's my job." "Well, we are just about to watch another movie, so, I'll call you later?" "Sure Brie, I'll talk to you later." "Bye Troy." I hung up the phone and turned back to the girls, who were staring at me. I looked at them, confused. "What?" "You two are so cute, I can't even handle it." I blushed. "Let's just watch the movie." I said turning towards the TV. The next morning, I woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes. I looked over at where Taylor and Sharpay were sleeping last night and didn't see them there. I got up and followed the smell into the kitchen. When I got there, I saw Zeke making our breakfast, Taylor and Sharpay cutting up some fruit and Troy and Chad sitting at the table talking about basketball (of course). I cleared my throat and they all looked in my direction. "Morning, Gabs!" Sharpay said, looking up from the strawberries she was cutting. "Morning." I said softly. I then looked over at Troy who had a big smile on his face. He walked over to me and scooped me up in a hug. "Good Morning, beautiful." He whispered in my ear and then kissed my forehead. "Morning, Wildcat." I sat down with everyone else and we started eating the delicious breakfast that Zeke had prepared for us. "Zeke, this is really good!" I said looking at him. "Thank you, Gabi." We all decided to join the boys in a basketball game. There was a basketball court down at one of the local parks. The girls were going to be on one team and the boys on another. "Gabi, why are you making us do this?" Sharpay whined as she put her hair into a ponytail. "Come on Shar, it's going to be fun." I told her lacing up my pink and purple running shoes. Sharpay groaned. "Come on." I took her hand and walked over to the basketball court where everyone else was.

We all joined the teams that we would be playing with. Taylor, Sharpay and I were on one side of the court, while Chad, Troy and Zeke were on the other side. After the girls and I decided on our game plan, we broke apart and moved to the spots on the court that we had decided on. The guys then broke apart and moved around the court. "Is everyone ready?" Chad asked us all looking around. Sharpay sighed. "Not really, but Gabs dragged me here." I laughed. "Because it's going to be fun!" Chad started off with the ball first, he dribbled it down the court and then Taylor stole it from him and tossed it to me. I then dribbled it down the court, as Troy tried to get it from me, but then I made a basket. "Wow, Montez can play basketball." He said looking at me. I shrugged. "Guess so." About an hour had passed and us girls were in the lead. All we needed was one more basket and we would win the game. We all huddled up again to discuss our game plan. "Okay, I think we should have Sharpay near the basket, Taylor you pass the ball to me, I'll pass it to Shar and Sharpay, you make the winning shot." I told her. "Uh, no. No way. I can't do that. I can barely play." I looked at her. "Shar, just try. Even if we don't win, so what? We played for fun." She sighed. "Alright, fine." I smiled at her. "Okay, let's get into our positions." We all got into our positions on the court and began the play we had discussed. The ball was then thrown to Sharpay and she threw the ball towards the basket. And the ball went in and we won! I ran to her and hugged her. "I told you, you could do it!" The boys walked up to us. "Damn, who know Sharpay could play basketball?" Chad said. "Well, looks like she impressed us all." "What do you guys think? Should we all go get some pizza?" Troy asked looking at everyone and grabbing my hand. We all agreed and headed to the cars. We all arrived at Luke's and ordered a large cheese pizza and all found a booth to sit in. "So, Gabs, I guess you were right, playing basketball was pretty fun." Sharpay said smiling at me. "I told you!" Everyone laughed. Our pizza arrived and we all grabbed a piece. After we had all stuffed our faces with the pizza, we all walked out to our cars. "So, see everyone tomorrow at school?" I said. Everyone groaned. I laughed. "Guys, guys, don't sound so excited." Everyone laughed and headed towards their cars. "So, Gabs, do you want a ride home?" Troy asked. I looked at him and nodded. "Yes please." We got into Troy's truck and headed towards my house. I looked over at Troy. "Thank you, Wildcat." He smiled at me. "No need to thank me. It's kinda my job." I giggled. "I'm also thanking you for yesterday. I haven't told many people about that, so, thank you for listening to me. I really appreciate it." "Thank you for trusting me and coming to me." He leaned over and placed a kiss on my cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow?" "You sure will, want me to come pick you up?" I smiled at him. "I'll be waiting. Good night, Wildcat." "Good night, Brie." He leaned over again, but this time placed a kiss on my lips. Oh my, this boy is just the best. And the best part? He's mine.

 **So, here is chapter 3 everyone! Sorry for the late update! I hope people are enjoying this story. Let me know if anyone has any ideas. Hopefully people are actually reading too! I have some ideas coming up, and I hope you guys will enjoy them!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **ATTENTION! I know when I first started this story I said that they were starting their senior year, I feel like I moved this story a little too fast, so, I'm choosing to switch it to their JUNIOR year instead. Meaning they are in 11** **th** **grade not their last year in high school.**

 **Hey everyone! So, sorry about the late update, I was having a bit of writer's block. I have a question for you guys, do you think if you read the story, you could send me a quick private message so I know that people are actually reading my story? It would mean a lot lol. Thank you so much! And I am trying a new format with my story, so I hope you like it!**

Gabriella's POV

After a great weekend with everyone, with the only downside being that I ran into Charlie, I was back to school. As promised, Troy picked me up for school. We walked into school, hand in hand. Some of the cheerleaders had their eyes set on Troy when he first transferred here, but he didn't have eyes for them. Sometimes I would get dirty looks and glares, it bothered me for a while, but then I got over it. We both walked to our lockers to get all of our stuff together. Sharpay and Taylor walked up to us.

"Good Morning, love birds." Sharpay said looking between us.

I giggled. "Good Morning, Sharpay." Troy walked over and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. The bell then rang to signal that it was time for us to head to home room. We all walked to Ms. Darbus' classroom and sat down in our seats. Troy sat in his seat in the front of the room, once I had sat down in my seat, I looked over at him. He gave me one of his breath taking smiles. I smiled back at him. I'm falling for this boy more and more every day, maybe a little too fast.

After we listened to Ms. Darbus talk for what felt like ever, the bell rang and everyone quickly left the room. I walked to my locker with Troy.

"I don't like not having our next class with you." Troy said, or rather whined.

"Troy, it isn't even that long. Plus, lunch is right after and you can save me a seat." I said smiling at him.

"You know I will." He said winking at me.

I giggled and looked at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I really like you, Wildcat." Troy wrapped his arms around my waist. "I really like you too. Where did that come from?" I shrugged. "I just wanted to let you know." I leaned in and gave him a kiss. I of course had to step on my tip toes because he is so tall. The bell then rang. Troy groaned. "I'll walk you to your class and then we will see each other at lunch." "It's a date." I said smiling at him.

After my class, I walked to my locker to put all my stuff away, so that I didn't have to carry it all to lunch, and then made my way to the cafeteria. I walked in and walked to the usual table that the gang would sit at. I walked over to the table and sat in the chair next to Taylor.

"Hey! Where's Troy and Chad?"

"I think they had basketball practice last class so they are probably just running a few minutes late." Taylor said popping a grape into her mouth. I nodded and popped a grape into my mouth as well. "The big game is this Friday night, are you going?" Sharpay asked me. "Of course, I want to be there to cheer the team on." Taylor looked at me. "You want to be there to cheer your Wildcat on." I blushed. "Maybe." I then looked up to see Troy and Chad walking into the cafeteria. Troy looked around and then caught my eye. He instantly had that beautiful smile spread across his face. He kept his eyes connected with mine until he finally made his way over to the table. He came over and placed a kiss on my cheek. "Hey beautiful." I smiled at him. "Hey, Wildcat."

"So, are you all coming to the game this Friday?" Chad asked as he started to eat his lunch. We all nodded. "Definitely. Gabriella needs to be there to cheer on her Wildcat." Taylor said nudging me a little. I gasped. "Taylor!" Troy laughed and put his arm around me. "I was hoping you would be there."

It was Friday, the day of the big game. Sharpay and Taylor came over to my house to get ready. I decided to wear a red shirt, with Troy's number and last name on the back. I slipped on a pair of light colored jeans and a pair of black flats. I said down at my mirror to start my hair, when Taylor and Sharpay came upstairs to my room. "Hey girlys." "Hey!" They both said at the same time. "Well, aren't you spreading some school spirit with that shirt you have on." I looked at them and smiled. "Hey, don't make fun of me, I'm just supporting Troy." Sharpay sat down on my bed. "You two are so cute. I wish I had someone that could make me smile like Troy does for you." I turned from my mirror and smiled at her. "Well, I have noticed that Zeke can never keep his eyes off of you." She quickly looked at me. "Really?" I laughed and nodded. "I'm serious, maybe we should double date." I then looked at Taylor. "Or triple date?" We all knew that her and Chad had a thing for each other. But like I said before, Sharpay was totally oblivious to Zeke liking her. Taylor smiled. "That would be great."

After I had finished my hair, we jumped into my car and headed towards East High. The parking lot was full of cars; people were walking inside in our school colors. Let's just say, East High always had students and parents sporting our school colors and events like this. We walked in together and walked into the gym, which was already packed with people. We decided to sit in the middle section of the bleachers. The boys still weren't out of the locker room yet. My phone then buzzed in my pocket and I saw that it was a text from Troy. I smiled and opened the text, it said:

 _Hey beautiful, thank you so much for coming to support me in this game. But, I'll need a good luck kiss first. Meet me on the rooftop? – Troy xoxo_

I looked at the girls. "I'll be right back. Troy wants to see me before he plays." Before they could say something cheesy to me, I got up and ran out into the hallway and headed to the rooftop. I ran up the stairs and saw Troy waiting there in his jersey and basketball shorts. "Hey Wildcat." He turned around and smiled at me. "Hi Brie." I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"So, you needed a good luck kiss?" He smiled at me and nodded. "I sure do." I leaned up to reach his lips. We both pulled back. "Thank you." I smiled at him. "Anytime." We both started walking back towards the gym, hand in hand. "Good luck, Wildcat." "Thank you, Brie." Troy walked back into the locker room and I walked back to the girls. "Well, what was that all about?" Sharpay asked me, smirking. I laughed a little. "I was giving him a simple good luck kiss, nothing more." Just as Sharpay was about to say something else, the music started and the whole basketball team starting running into the gym. The whole gym started to cheer. Troy was the first one to run in, as he was just recently picked to be the captain of the team.

The game was intense, it was down to the last 2 minutes, and the opposing team, West High Knights were winning. If the Wildcats could just score a basket, they would win the whole game. I looked down at Troy, he was huddled up with the team, talking about their strategy. After the broke apart, Troy looked around for me. He then looked right at me, with those beautiful blue eyes. I smiled at him and sent him a small wave. He smiled back and went back to the court. This was it. If they got this basket, they were the winners. Sharpay, Taylor and I all connected hands. Troy dribbled the ball, then lifted it up to shoot it into the basket. It literally felt like time had stopped and everything was in slow motion. The ball reached the basket, looped around the edge, and fell right in. The Wildcats had won! Everyone cheered. The team all hugged and jumped around. I knew I technically wasn't supposed to run down on the court, but who cares, I needed to go congratulate my Wildcat. I ran down from my seat, and ran up to Troy. I wrapped my arms around him. "You did it! Congratulations!" He turned around and smiled at me. "Thank you, beautiful. I think it was that good luck kiss." He said winking at him. I laughed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." I then kissed him on the cheek. "The team was thinking of going out to get some pizza, do you and Sharpay and Taylor want to join?" "Are you sure? We don't want to intrude." "Of course we don't mind." Chad said walking over to us. "We have to have our girls there with us." We all headed down to Luke's, it was pretty much the best pizza place in town.

I honestly am loving the way my life is going right now. I have amazing friends, my family is amazing, and I have an amazing boyfriend. Troy Bolton literally makes me the happiest girl alive. I fall for him more and more every day. Oh my gosh, I think I may _love_ him.

 **I am so, so, sorry that this is so late. Like I said above, if you read my stories, please either review or send me a message to let me know you read it. I know this chapter was like INSANELY boring, but I'm trying to prepare for a bit of drama. And of course some cute Troy and Gabi moments. I just don't want to rush the whole thing. That is why I changed it to their junior year and not their senior.**

 **So, again, if you have read this, PLEASE review or send me a message or both!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Yay! People are reading my stories! Thank you so much for the reviews and comments, it means a lot to me. I wasn't sure how this story was going to go or if many people were going to like it, but I'm glad I've gotten some reviews. I am always open to suggestions as well!**

Gabriella's POV

I have been with Troy for almost three months now, and it has been amazing. The most important thing to me, was that my mom and sister really liked him, which is great, because I was falling in love with him. Troy had been coming over for dinner a few nights and would stay to watch the shows my mom, sister and I would watch during the week. I've also had dinner with his family, they are great people. After a long week at school, it was finally Friday. The basketball team were throwing a party this weekend, I'm not sure what the occasion was, but who cares. I'm not much of the partying type, but I never passed up the opportunity to hang out with my friends. I met up with Sharpay and Taylor after school. We planned on getting ready for the party together while the boys finished up basketball practice.

We all headed to my house and began to plan out our outfits. "So, is everyone ready to party tonight?" Sharpay asked as she began to apply her eye shadow. I nodded as I was looking through my closet for an outfit. "Most definitely." After about an hour of getting ready, we headed towards the house where the party was being held. We decided we were going to meet the guys there instead of meeting back up at the school. Sharpay, Taylor and I walked in and the music was already playing and people were already dancing. I looked around, hoping I would spot Troy. I then felt two arms wrap around my waist. "Looking for someone?" I jumped a little, but then turned around when I realized whose voice it was. I turned around to look at Troy. "Just looking for you." I smiled, kissing him. "How was practice?" Troy shrugged. "Not bad. I'm going to get a drink; do you want one?" I smiled at him. "Just a soda, please." He smiled back. "Coming right up." He said kissing my forehead. Sharpay and Taylor had gone off to dance, so I just waited for Troy to come back. I then felt an arm wrap around my shoulder. "Hey, I was wondering what was taking…." I then looked to my left, and who was standing there, but Charlie. I backed away from him. "Don't touch me. I told you to leave me alone." "But Gabi, you just said you were expecting me." I kept backing up. "No, I didn't. I was waiting for Troy." He kept walking closer to me. "And who is this Troy you speak of?" "My boyfriend, not that you need to know anything about me." He took another step towards me. "But Gabi, my sweet Gabi, I already know so much about you." I continued to back up, but I couldn't back up anymore when my back hit the wall and I was trapped in the corner. "Please, Charlie, just leave me alone. I haven't done anything to you."

"Hey! What's going on here?" I looked over Charlie's shoulder to see Troy standing there with our drinks in his hands. I slipped passed Charlie and ran over to Troy. Troy set our drinks down and wrapped his arm around me. "Gabs, who is this?" Troy said looking down at me. I looked at him. "That's Charlie." He looked at me for a few seconds before he remembered who Charlie was. Troy sent a glare towards Charlie. "So, who is this, Gabi? Is this Troy? The one you just told me about." I nodded. Charlie looked towards Troy. "Lucky you." "Charlie, how about you just leave? And while you're at it, leave Gabi alone, I don't want to see you around her again. Got that?" Charlie nodded. "I got it. No promises though, she's too addicting." I felt Troy's muscles tighten up. I stood in front of him. "Troy, he isn't even worth it. Let's just go have a good time." I put my hand on his cheek and pulled him down so he was looking at me. He grabbed my hand. "You better leave her alone." And before he even gave him a chance to answer, we had walked away. Troy lead me out the back door. He pulled me into a hug. "Are you alright?" I nodded. "I'm okay." He pulled away from me to look into my eyes. "Are you sure? If you want, we can leave. I don't want you to be uncomfortable or scared." I put my hand on his cheek. "I'm okay, Troy, let's go have fun." He gave me a kiss on my forehead and then we went to find our friends.

At about midnight, we all decided that we were ready to leave the party. "Do you want a ride home?" Troy asked grabbing my hand. "Yes, please." He lead me outside and we got into his truck. We drove for a while, in silence, not an awkward silence, just comfortable. "Troy?" He glanced over at me before looking back towards the road. "Yeah?" "Thank you." He looked confused. "For what?" "For just being you. For being there for me when we just ran into Charlie like that." He smiled over at me. "You're welcome." He grabbed my hand and continued to hold it until we reached my house. Troy pulled up to my house and turned off his truck. He turned to look at me. "I hope you at least at a little bit of fun." I smiled. "I did." Troy leaned over and gave me a kiss. I swear when I kiss him, it's like the whole world stops, and it is just me and him. No one else. "Good night, Gabs." I smiled. "Good night, Troy." I got out of his truck and walked to the front door. I turned around to see he was still there. I gave him a small wave and then walked into the house. I closed the door and leaned against it. It's official, I love Troy Bolton. Of course I haven't told him yet, but should I?

The next day, Sharpay and Taylor came over for a girl's day. We had all the chick flicks picked and of course tons of junk food. We were all sitting in the living room watching our movies. "Can I tell you two something?" The two girls turned from the movie to look at me. "Of course, what's up?" I looked down at my hands. "Okay, but you have to promise me that this will stay between us. That you won't tell anyone." The girls looked at each other than back at me. "We promise." "So, I know Troy and I haven't been dating for long, and I don't know if it is too soon but….I think I love him." Sharpay and Taylor both gasped. "Gabi, that's so sweet! You need to tell him." I looked at them with wide eyes. "Are you kidding!? He'll be so freaked out. It's way too soon." "Gabriella, I've seen the way Troy looks at you. He's always smiling around you. There's no doubt he feels the same way." I sighed. "I don't know when to tell him or even how." Sharpay shrugged. "Why not tonight?" "Sharpay, we are hanging out tonight." "So? This is way more important. Invite him and the boys over. Then take him outside and tell him." I sighed. "Alright, fine." I picked up my phone, and called Troy. "Well hello, beautiful." I blushed. "Hi, Wildcat." "How's your movie night going?" "Good. Um, do you and the boys want to come over?" He sounded confused. "I thought you were hanging out with the girls tonight?" "I am, but we want to see you guys." "Alright, we'll be right over." I hung up the phone and took a deep breath.

About 20 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. I got up to answer it and saw Troy, Chad and Zeke on the other side. I smiled at Troy. "Hey." Troy walked over and scooped me up in a hug. "Hi, Brie." We all went into the living room and sat down. We decided to put in another movie, and of course the boys all groaned when they found out it was a chick flick. I looked over at Troy. "Can I talk to you?" He nodded. "Sure, you okay?" "Yeah, just come outside with me." I grabbed his hand and lead him outside to the back porch.

"What's going on, Brie? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine; I just have something pretty important to tell you."

I looked at Troy, he looked nervous, probably not as nervous as I was right now. "Troy, I know we haven't been together too long, it's only been 3 almost 4 months. But it's been amazing. I have so much fun with you. And I don't know if it's too soon to say this, and if it is, I'm sorry but I need to tell you how I feel." Before I could even say anything, Troy spoke up. "I love you too, Gabs." I looked up at him, shocked. "How did you know?" "You pretty much said everything that I wanted to say." I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you." He wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a kiss. That kiss that made the whole world stop. I loved Troy and he loved me. That was all I needed. He was all I needed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **I know, I'm literally like the WORST at updating this story. I don't know if it's just because I haven't had much inspiration to write or what it is. Sometimes I think this story is too boring and people don't like it. But I'm going to try and spice it up and have some drama added into the story.**

 **I'm not sure if I feel like I rushed the story and I should have slowed it down a bit. I want to continue the story, but I'm not sure I like how I started it out. Please give me some advice!**

 **And like I said, I'm literally the worst at updating, but I was thinking of starting a new story. I would still keep this one going, but I would add another one. Let me know what you guys think!**

Gabriella's POV

I am so happy with the ways things have been going in my life recently. I told Troy that I loved him and the best part, he loves me too. My last relationship was awful. The thought of getting into another relationship, was scary. I know it seems like I jumped right into a relationship with Troy, but he still didn't know some of my deepest secrets. And I would tell him when I'm ready and I feel the time is right.

I haven't seen Charlie since that time at the party. Of course I'm not complaining, but after I tell Troy more of what he did to me, I'm not so sure Troy will be as calm as he was the first time. The only one that knows the whole story, besides my mom, is Taylor.

I just finished the last curl in my hair. I pinned it back, slipped on my black flats and grabbed my purse and keys. I was meeting Taylor and Sharpay at the mall. We were going to have a girls' shopping day. I drove the 10-minute drive to the mall and pulled into the spot next to Taylor's car. "Hey guys!" I said stepping out of my car. "Hey Gabs!" "Are you ready to do some shopping?" Sharpay gave me her best "duh" expression. I giggled. "Sorry, Shar. I should know the answer to that question." We all linked arms and walked into the mall.

After about an hour of walking around and shopping we all decided to sit and grab something to eat. "I'm going to run to the bathroom. Order me something?" Taylor nodded. "Sure." I smiled and walked off towards the bathroom.

"I thought I saw you walking around." I looked up and saw Charlie. I stopped walking. "Why are you watching me?" "Because Brie, you're beautiful. How could I not?" "You seriously need to leave me alone." I tried to walk by him to go into the bathroom, but he blocked my way. "Silly Gabriella, I can't leave you alone. Can't you see that I still love you?"

I glared at him. "Well, I don't love you." He glared back. "You love that Troy kid, don't you?" "Yes I do, not that it's any of your business." He stared at me. He gave me "that" look. I've seen "that" look and nothing good ever happens after that. He pushed me against the wall. "Did you just give me attitude?" My eyes started to water. One, from the pain in my back from hitting the wall, and two, from the fear. The fear that I never wanted to feel again. "No, I'm sorry. Just please, let me go." I know I shouldn't show how vulnerable I was in front of Charlie. That I should stay strong and prove to him that he can't push me around. But for some reason, this time, I just couldn't. He brought his hand up to rub my cheek. "That's what I thought." He placed a kiss on my cheek and walked away. "I'll see you soon, Gabs." After he walked away, I broke down in sobs. Why was this happening again? I should have known; things were going way to well.

"Gabs? What happened?" I looked up and I saw a very concerned Taylor and Sharpay. I stood up and wiped my tears. "Well, I had another run in with Charlie." Like I said, Taylor knew the whole story, Sharpay had yet to hear it. Taylor wrapped me up in a hug. "Oh Gabs, I'm sorry." I winced a little from the pain in my back. "Let's go. We'll get some ice cream and just go watch some movies." I sniffled and nodded my head. I got into my car and followed Taylor back to her house. I had eventually told Sharpay the whole story, by the end, she was in tears.

"Gabs, is there anything we can do? Do you want us to call Troy? He needs to know what happened." I sighed. "I know he does. I just, don't want to worry him. I know he is spending the day with the guys. The last thing I want to do is ruin that fun."

Sharpay put her hand on my arm. "Gabs, he would be upset if he found out that you didn't tell him. You really should. Should we go see him or would you rather he came here?" I sniffled. "Where were they hanging out today?" "Probably playing basketball at Chad's. We could swing by there if you want?" Taylor looked at me with her sad eyes. I nodded. "As much as I don't want to ruin his fun, you guys are right. He needs to know." We all got into Taylor's car and made our way to Chad's. Before we left, Taylor had texted Chad to let him know we were on our way. Chad also knew bits and pieces of the Charlie story, so when Taylor had mentioned the run in I had again, he knew that us coming over was pretty serious. About 15 minutes later, we pulled up to Chad's house.

I slowly got out of the car. My back was starting to hurt and I knew there was going to be quite the bruise there. As much as I didn't want to tell Troy, I needed him right now. Sharpay walked over to me and put her arm around my shoulder. "It'll be okay, Gabs. He'll be angry, but remember, it's not with you. He just wants to keep you safe." I nodded. "I know. I do need him right now." When we walked closer to the house, we saw the guys outside playing basketball. I feel like I am always ruining his basketball games. This is the second time I've done this after my run in with Charlie.

Chad was the first one to see us. He looked shocked and sad. My eyes were still red and my face was tear stained. "Chad, what's wrong?" Troy looked over his shoulder, where Chad was looking and saw me. He dropped the ball and ran over to me. "What happened?" I ran into his arms and just cried. "Gabs, baby, what happened?" He whispered into my ear. "I saw Charlie again." I said, barely above a whisper. Troy took a step back so he was looking at me. "What did he do? Did you hurt you?" I cried again. I nodded slowly. I could feel Troy's body tense. "Where? What did he do?" "We were at the mall, shopping. We stopped to get something to eat, and I went to go to the bathroom. Well, on my way there, I saw him. He said that he had been watching me around the mall. He told me he loved me, I told him I didn't, and well, he pushed me." I looked up at Troy to look over his facial expression.

"Troy? Say something, please?" Troy looked at me. His eyes weren't that baby blue that I love. They were dark. A color I've never seen. "Where did he hurt you?" "My back. When he pushed me against the wall." "Can I see?" He seemed rather hesitant. I nodded slowly and turned around so he could look. He gasped a little. "Gabs, that's pretty bad." I turned back around with tears in my eyes. "I know, it hurts. A lot." "Let's go inside and find some ice for it." Troy looked over at Chad. "I'm going to take Gabs inside to get some ice." Chad nodded. Troy led me inside and into the kitchen. He sat me on the counter, grabbed an ice pack, wrapped it in a cloth and set it on my back. "I can't believe he did this to you. He's going to regret it when he sees me again." I put my hand on his shoulder. "Troy, please, don't do anything stupid." He looked at me. His eyes finally starting to turn back to his baby blues. "I won't, but he hurt you, and that's not okay. He shouldn't be able to get away with that." I sighed. "I know. I tried to stay strong and not cry. To prove to him and myself that I can't show how weak I am. But, I just couldn't do it. I tried so hard." Troy put the ice pack down and put both his hands on my cheeks. "I know you did, Gabs. I really do. It's okay that you got upset. It is. What isn't okay was what he did to you." "I love you. So much, Troy." He smiled at me, his breath taking smile. "I love you too, beautiful."

It was Monday, back to school, a brand new week. My back still hurt, and the bruise was still there, but I was going to try and push through the day and not think about it. I told my mom about my run in, she had about the same reaction that Troy did. I looked at myself in the mirror as I had just finished getting dressed. I decided to wear my cute sun dress today. It was blue with little white flowers all over. I left my hair down today. Letting all my curls just stay natural. I grabbed my bag and headed down the stairs. I grabbed my keys and opened the front door. But before I could even get in my car, I saw Troy, leaning up against his truck. He had on his dark washed jeans, a white t-shirt, with a short sleeved flannel on top. I know, I know, it sounds lame and totally like Jake from "Sixteen Candles" but, I loved him. "Well, good morning Wildcat." "Morning, beautiful." He said smiling and taking the few short steps towards me to hug me. "How is your back feeling today?" He asked rubbing right where the bruise was. "It's okay, sore, but it's alright." He kissed my forehead. "Good. Ready?" "As ready as I'll ever be."

Troy drove the short distance to East High, he parked in his usual spot and looked over at me. "How are you doing, beautiful?" I looked at him, and nodded a little. "I'm good. Thank you." He looked at me, confused. "For what?" I shrugged. "For just being you." He smiled at me, there is that breath taking smile again. "No problem." He leaned over and kissed me. He then grabbed my hand. "Let's go inside." Troy made me so happy, the happiest I've been in a long time. I don't think I could ask for anyone better. He's perfect in every way. And I am so in love with him.

 **I am SO sorry for the late update. I really hope everyone is still interested in reading this story. Like I said above, I was thinking of starting a new story as well. If you guys are interested, I can post sort of a "preview" of what I was thinking. Let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **I knowwww. I'm awful. I either can't think of ideas (if anyone has any, please send them my way!) or I just don't have the time to sit down and write. I of course want it to come out great, I don't want to rush it. But here's chapter 7! I tried to add a bit of drama to the story. Let me know what you think!**

Gabi's POV

After everything happened with Charlie all that time ago, I used to have nightmares. I would wake up screaming, sweating and shaking. Ever since I have seen him around, I've been having those nightmares again. Especially after he pushed me against the wall. I did tell my mom and Bianca that I have been seeing him around. Of course they were concerned but knew I was never alone for him to ever try anything. Since I have been having those nightmares, I haven't been getting much sleep. I haven't said much to Troy or my friends because I didn't want them to worry about me. I already had enough to worry about, I didn't need them to worry too.

It was a lazy Saturday for me. My mom had meetings today and Bianca was out at her friend's house. So, I grabbed my fuzzy blanket, a bunch of chick flicks, and some snacks and sat myself right in front of the TV. Troy was out with his friends today, probably playing basketball. I started the first movie _A Walk to Remember_ , and got myself all cozy. And then the doorbell rang. Of course. I sighed, and paused the movie. I got up and opened the door. I stopped in my tracks, and tried to shut the door. Charlie slammed his hand on the door to stop me from closing it. He has always been stronger than, but I still tried my best to try and close it.

"Gabi, don't fight it. Just let me in. I just want to hang out with you like we used to." "I don't want you to come in. I don't want you here at all. You need to leave. Leave me alone." I tried to shut the door again, but no matter how much strength I put into it, it wasn't working. He finally pushed the door all the way open and walked inside. He looked around, "Still looks the same. Where's your mom and sister?" I looked at him. "Don't worry about it. You shouldn't even be here. So, why don't you go out the way you came in?" He turned around slowly and looked at me. "Excuse me?" I swallowed. I knew that tone and that look. _Shit._ Even though I was scared, I didn't want him to see, so I tried to put on a brave face, and tried to control my voice. "You heard me." I crossed my arms over my chest.

Charlie raised his hand, and then I felt that instant sting and pain against my cheek. The pain and sting were all too familiar. Tears instantly pooled in my eyes. "Now, do you want to rethink what you said?" I just stood there, I couldn't say anything. I didn't want to show how weak I was, that would only give him more power and I would be giving him what he wanted. "ANSWER ME!" I let out a small scream. "Just please, Charlie. I have done nothing to you. Please can leave me alone." He laughed a little. "Gabi, Gabi, that won't be happening. I love you and I want to be with you. Remember all the good times we had?" I looked at him. "Good times? What good times?" He walked closer to be as I took steps back. "You loved me too. Don't deny it." "No, I didn't. You treated me like shit." He gasped. "I'm appalled that you think I'm that type of person. I treated you exactly like you should be treated." It was my turn to laugh now. "No, you didn't. Troy treats me like I should be treated. You just gave a great example of how you used to treat me." My cheek was starting to throb and I knew this was going to be hard to hide from anyone. Charlie lifted his hand, but this time it was to rub my cheek, right where he hit me a few moments ago. He started to rub the bruise. It wasn't noticeable yet, but I knew it would be only a matter of time before it appeared. "I'm sorry I had to do that." I backed away from him. "You didn't HAVE to. You chose to. For what reason, I have no idea. I did nothing to you." "Gabi, I'm sorry, honestly. I just got so angry with the tone you used with me." "Charlie, I don't want to hear your excuses, I heard too many over the year that we were together. I am so stupid to think that someone like you could love me. You don't know how to love someone. Your way of showing that you "love" someone is to hurt them. That isn't love, Charlie. That's abuse. So, now, you can leave." I said holding open the door for him. He looked at me, stunned. He thought about saying something hurtful again, I could tell. But this time, he just walked away. I wish I had the guts to do that before, but today, obviously I had more guts than I did before.

I was still in so much shock from what happened. I made my way over to the couch and plopped down. I had held the tears in for so long, but now, they just ran down my face. I curled up in a ball and just cried. I didn't want to call Troy and ruin his fun, again. It always seemed like I was ruining his times with his friends. Charlie always showed up when Troy wasn't around. He always seemed to know when I was alone. My mom was in meetings all day and I had no idea when she would be home. I didn't know if I just wanted to be alone right now, or if I needed someone to lean on and just cry. I pulled out my phone and texted Sharpay and Taylor and asked them to come over. About 10 minutes later, I heard knocks on the door. I got up to open the door. When I opened it, both Sharpay and Taylor took one look at me, and grabbed me into a huge hug. I lead them inside, and we all sat on the couch. "Gabs, what happened?" Sharpay asked rubbing my back. "Well, Charlie decided to make an appearance at my house today. Why? I don't know. But um, yeah. He slapped my face, in case you couldn't see." I said pointing to my cheek, which I'm sure at this time was starting to bruise. "Oh my gosh, Gabi." Taylor and Sharpay both wrapped me up in a hug. "Just brought back a lot of bad memories. I mean, I've been having nightmares about him. They used to be really bad a year or so ago after everything happened. They mellowed out for a bit, but now, the nightmares are back." "Have you talked to Troy about any of this?" I started to cry again and shook my head. "I don't want him to think I'm crazy. Or think that I came with too much baggage and he'll change his mind about me." "Gabs, he loves you, he won't change is mind. You are the one that welcomed in when he was the new kid. You guys are both head over heels for each other, he's not just going to drop you because you have a shitty ex-boyfriend." "I know; I'm being ridiculous about it all. But I just feel bad. Every time Troy is out with Chad and the guys, I go there to tell him something awful. It always has to do with Charlie. I mean, I just don't know what to do anymore." I put my head in my hands and just cried. "I know you don't want to ruin Troy's fun, but you should let him know." Sharpay said softly. I looked at her and nodded.

As much as I didn't want to tell Troy, he still deserved to know. I don't want to have a relationship where we hide things from each other. I'm glad that they were at Chad's house playing basketball, because I would hate for them to be at Troy's and for me to have to tell Troy and then his parents as well, assuming that they would be home. We pulled up to Chad's, and the guys were all sitting around outside talking and laughing. They all looked our way when the heard the car doors close. Troy and I locked eyes. He stood up and that was when I ran over to him and just hugged him. I cried and cried. Troy wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my head. "Brie, what happened?" I just started to cry more. He sat down and pulled me down with him. "Hey, Brie. Look at me." I slowly lifted me head and looked at him. His eyes instantly went to the bruise on my face. "Oh my gosh, Brie. What happened?" "Charlie." That was the only thing that came out of my mouth before I started crying again. I sat in Troy's lap and just cried. I'm sure everybody was really confused about what was going on. But right now, I just couldn't explain what happened without breaking down in sobs.

Finally, my tears started to slow down, and I was finally able to catch my breath. "Hey Brie, can you tell me what happened?" I looked at him and then around and saw that everyone was off playing basketball. "They went to play a game so we could talk. I didn't think you wanted everyone else to know." I gave him a small smile. "There's that beautiful smile." He kissed my forehead. I sighed. "Well, I was getting ready to watch my movie today, like I had planned. I started it and that's when there was a knock on the door. I got up to answer it, and there was Charlie. He just welcomed himself inside. I gave him some attitude because I didn't want him there. I should have known better than to give him attitude. Well, as you can see, this was the result." I said referring to that nasty bruise on my cheek. "He then apologized for it, but I just told him to leave." Troy rubbed my cheek softly. "I'm so sorry, Brie. That's not fair at all. And you should never feel afraid in your own home." "I know. I mean, why did he have to now start coming around again. Just when things were going so well, he decides to come in and try and ruin it all." "Well, he won't ever ruin us. I can tell you that much." I looked at him. "I love you. Thank you." He smiled at me, that award winning smile. "I love you too. I may seem calm, but deep down, I really want to kick the shit out of him." I laughed a little. "I can imagine. But let's hope that you don't run into him, because I'll be afraid of what could happen if you did." Troy leaned over and kissed me. "I can't go to school like this though. I'm going to have to use a lot of makeup to cover this up. I don't want people to stare and start rumors." "Don't worry, Brie. I won't let any rumors start. You do whatever you need to do to make yourself feel comfortable." "Thank you, Troy." He smiled and kissed me again. "Want to go join everyone else?" I nodded. "Sure."

Monday came way too fast. My mom cried when she saw the bruise. It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I still wanted to cover it up with makeup though. After I finished getting ready, I did a double check in the mirror just to make sure I looked okay, and then I made my way downstairs. My mom had already left for work and Bianca had been catching a ride with her friend for the past few days. I opened the door to leave and Troy was walking up the stairs. "I was just about to knock on the door, but looks like you beat me to it." I smiled at him. "Good morning, Wildcat." He smiled back. "Morning, beautiful. Ready for school?" I groaned a little. "No, but if we must." He laughed and grabbed my hand and lead me to his truck. "How are you?" "I'm good, the bruise isn't too bad. My mom cried when she saw it." He looked over at me for a brief moment before he turned his attention back to the road. "Brie, I'll do my damn best to make sure he NEVER does that to you again. I can't believe he thinks he can do these things." I looked at him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Troy, don't get worked up about it, okay? I'm okay." He sighed. "I know, but, you're my girlfriend. I'm supposed to protect you and be there for you." "And you are. I came to you after it happened because I knew that you would be there to hold me and let me know everything will be okay." He looked at me again. "I know, and I am so happy you came to me. I just don't want that asshole to think he can do something like that again." I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'm okay." And that was the truth, I was okay. I wasn't just saying that to calm Troy's nerves. I was saying it to convince myself. I knew I was going to be okay. I had Troy.


End file.
